


The Going Rate

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Secrets, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Karen says from the doorway, a determined lightness in her voice that's both honest and false at the same time.  Matt & Karen friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Going Rate

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 3/15/15 [15_minute_ficlets](http://15_minute_ficlets.dreamwidth.org) word #223.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Karen says from the doorway, a determined lightness in her voice that's both honest and false at the same time. "They seem pretty distracting, considering you haven't moved your hands for the past five minutes."

Matt lifts his fingers from his refreshable Braille display, because it's true: he hasn't actually been reading the forensic reports he's supposed to be reviewing. He knows Suon Phan didn't have anything to do with her mother's death, no matter how suspicious the accident looked, but that knowledge won't do her any good if he can't find admissible evidence. And this isn't a case where he can do much good in his other role. There's no one to beat the truth out of, no one he can blame for the potential ruin of an innocent person's life. Sometimes the world is simply and unfathomably cruel of its own accord.

He wonders how much of that was showing on his face, and covers his discomfort with a grin. "I think the going rate for thoughts increases with the weightiness of their subject," he says. "I can't share without at least a dollar."

Karen ducks her head, most likely to hide (unnecessarily) a smile of her own. Her hair swings out from behind her ear like a sweet-smelling curtain, kiwi-strawberry shampoo and a hint of coconut conditioner, the heat of her skin diffusing the delicate aromatics into the dry air of his office. "That serious," she says, and the lightness is less forced now. Good.

"The law is always serious," Matt agrees, which is true enough though irrelevant to his actual train of thought.

He thinks Karen recognizes the deflection. He certainly recognizes hers. He's still not sure if knowing she's hiding something -- maybe many things -- serious enough to leave her sleepless every other night makes him feel more or less guilty about keeping his own secrets from her.

"Judging by billable hour prices, the law's also pretty expensive. Maybe if Ms. Phan's case goes well, you can give me a raise and I can afford your rate for personal thoughts," Karen says.

Matt laughs, and feels a fraction of the weight between his shoulders ease as Karen's heartbeat slows into a calmer, happier rhythm. "Yeah, maybe so." He wants to ask if he'll ever be able to afford her thoughts in return, but no. Not now. Not when she's almost relaxed for once, unwound from the razor-wire vigilance she's held since they first met across a table in a holding cell.

He wishes Foggy were here instead of meeting with Judge Harrington. Matt does all right with kids, but Foggy's much better at putting anyone over the age of twenty at ease without overshooting the mark into accidental flirtation and giving people the wrong idea. As much as Matt might like Karen, as much as she might like him, right now they're much better off as friends.

It's nice, though strange, to use that word for someone else besides Foggy. And that gives him an idea.

"You know, it's just about" -- Matt runs his fingers over the face of his watch -- "about twelve thirty. How do you feel about a long lunch break?"

"Very positive," Karen says. "But only if you're paying." This time she doesn't try to hide the smile that shades her voice.

"One meal in return for your company? I think I can afford that rate," Matt says, and collects his cane and stands.


End file.
